


Lacklustre

by oneirataxia_writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneirataxia_writes/pseuds/oneirataxia_writes
Summary: The relationship between Commander Ren and General Hux is a long winded and complicated one, and somehow through the stern outerlayer of Kylo's exterior, Armitage wants there to be someone else under the mask.The story of Ben's unravelling is one that explains an interesting power dynamic and traits.// I update frequently //
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Lacklustre

// Notes at the end //

Armitage delighted in watching over his work on the bridge as if he were a proud parent looking over his children, the smug grin on his face told everyone what they needed to know about how he was feeling. One thing Hux was god awful at doing was disguising his emotions, as they'd often be plastered over his straight-jacketed features; Kylo Ren had learnt to despise the look he'd grow on the days where he thought he deserved approval. 

Today was one of those days.

Today was the day that General Hux had orchestrated the capture of one Poe Dameron, a commander in the Resistance's Starfighter Corps and was going to hand him over to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. In many ways, this was one of Hux's fleeting attempts to gain the favour of his boss and finally receive the recognition that he genuinely believed he deserved- and so he stood on his bridge, with a blood stained and bound Poe on the floor infront of his feet, shrivelled over from the intense beatings he'd already received.

Armitage made deep rooted eye contact with one of his inferior officers, "Call Commander Ren..", it wasn't a request, and it wasn't an order he made very often. Nobody dared to call upon Kylo unless it was for a particularly outstanding reason- his time was scarce and valuable, especially in the coming days of war against the final rebellious groups, and so General Hux had been given more and more responsibilities to uphold the functioning of day to day routines. But this was different, Hux had finally brought in the one thing Kylo wanted... his plaything Poe. Ever since Poe had been held and rescued, Armitage's dark leader had been pining after bringing him back for more interrogation more than anything else in the galaxy.

Of course, Hux had gone to immense extremes to do just that for him.

In a small attempt to clamber back into full control, Poe pushed on his hands to try and stabilise himself but was met by a swift connection of Armitage's overly polished boot and his jaw. The kick sent a spray of the commander's blood across the black flooring- catching the light in a way that created a deep sinister ambiance. 

"Are you finished yet?" Hux spat, lifting Poe's chin with the end of the same shoe he'd just kicked him with.

"Nowhere near-" A bead of crimson fluid leaked from the edge of Poe's already broken lips, "-You spoilt ginger prat." After having spat the mouthful of blood on the floor, Poe let out a small chuckle, "All this pining after your boss is probably a result of your dad not loving y-" Without letting him finish his crude words, the redheaded General kicked him in the jaw once more, this time collecting some of the bodily fluids on the end of his shoes. He'd have to polish those later... for Commander Ren's sake.

Just as Poe began to recover from the assault, the bay doors slid open to reveal a caped giant- fear-instilling helmet clutched in one grandly spanning hand, and the other gloved fist clenched. Kylo Ren had reached the observation bridge. The looming figure wasted no time in crossing the floor and stopping short of the crumpled pilot on the floor- even though he didn't spare breath to acknowledge his ginger general, he had expected Armitage to address him immediately as if he were a trained dog who'd learnt to respond to the appearance of their masters- and when he didn't, Ren felt a twinge of frustration pang through his form.

"Well then?" The larger male's voice was tight with agitation, as if he was demanding some kind of immediate response and report from the redhead. With this, the proud look of having captured the chew toy that Kylo was so intently looking all across the galaxy for began to dissipate and a look of underachievement was left on his face. 

Of course I wasn't enough for Ren.

"Sir- I had him brought in especially for you?" The general attempted to make reason with his boss and explain the situation, with this, the now pitiful looking Poe Dameron chuckled gently again. In a quick dashed way of trying to stop the taunts, Armitage swiftly kicked the other in the back of the head- sending him collapsing into the polished floor and cracking his chin straight onto the surface.

"And you thought that the best way to give me him was blood stained and bruised?" Ren sounded less than impressed, a hint of dismay in his tone. "You thought leaving a pool of bodily fluids belonging to a rebel scum on my bridge was the best way to present the man?"

He'd done it again- there Hux stood, as if he were a cat who'd dragged a dead bird in to his owner, and then was surprised when his owner didn't appreciate the thought. Surely after all the effort he'd been through Kylo would at least try and seem grateful... although that had never really been the type to show gratitude.

In a quick movement of two of his fingers on his left hand, Ren had instructed multiple troopers to come over from their standby positions and haul Poe's limp form through the same sliding doors that Ren had appeared from. This left a haunting trail of blood splatter on the way, given that Poe was still profusely bleeding facial orifices- one that continued to smear as Dameron's body was dragged across it.

"What are you waiting for, General?" Kylo's eyes hadn't been taken off of Hux the entire time, "This isn't going to clean itself."

"Commander Ren- I'm sure a trooper cou-" Hux began to speak but felt an invisible hand on the nape of his neck force him to his knees. Ren continued to tighten his grip from a few metres away, and began to make Armitage scrub the blood that he'd caused the spilling of.

Within seconds, Ren had pivoted on his heel and followed the troopers out towards the detention centre- and General Hux was left on his knees, with the whole bridge watching him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Okay so settle in for the long hall because this is going to be a long term fanfiction- and it's a star wars one, obviously. I'll put any trigger warnings or obscene content warnings in the introduction and in bold to try and help you guys navigate the story, but other than that- enjoy. Please leave me a comment or a kudos if you enjoy this as it really will inspire me to write more.  
> Also feel free to leave any speculation or ideas in the comment section- it's my favourite part of writing.  
> As always, I look forward to hearing from you - OW


End file.
